Every Shadow has a Heart
by zebrakindom
Summary: This is a Story about Link Fighting against his second personality which Ganon cursed him with! there might be yaoi I'm not quite sure yet! ENJOY!


-Every Shadow has a heart-

* * *

Okay so ya this is a story of link and Dark link. Im not sure if I'll actually follow through with this story but I completely love the legend of zelda series 8DD enjoy  


* * *

  
Night fell upon hyrule with a storm. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder crackled so loudly that you could barely hear the wails of the abandoned blue eyed infant. The child was alone and the only thing he had for shelter was a wooden basket and a completely soaked green blanket. the rain didn't lighten at all and lightning struck more and more as well as the thunder. Not so far away from a child a seven year old girl with green hair, green shorts, and a green tunic was trying to sneak out of her village. Her village was know as Kokiri, and it is there were the kokiri people stop aging at seven. No one ever goes there due to the massive amount of wild creatures that roam the forest. the girl tip-toed her way past all the tree houses until she stopped at the wooden tunnel that ran from the Kokiri village to a bridge that was above the lost forest where all the wild creatures roamed. The girl was always roaming the forest in the day avoiding and sneaking by the creatures, but there was just something terrifying about roaming around alone in the night and she hated this fact. she was frozen there like she was hit by a deku nut. she tried to push her self using every bit of energy.

Then the lighting stopped and the thunder stopped crackling but there was not complete silence. there was some high pitched noise and then it clicked in the girl's head it was the sound of a babies wail. she completely forgot about everything besides the baby. The kokiri dashed through the tunnel, across the bridge, and through the other tunnel. At the other side of the second tunnel was the almost flooding Hyrule fields. The girl Looked around the fields in search of the crying baby. She saw a large mass in the distance and she started to run towards it. When she got closer she noticed that it was a man in a red robe kneeling down beside a black horse in armor. She continued running and when she got even closer she saw that the man's hand was hovering over a basket and his hand seemed to be glowing almost. The man Looked up at the girl and moved his hand away from the basket, jumped on his horse, and started to gallop away.

The kokiri Finally caught up to basket which was completely soaked and in lied an adorable shivering baby. The girl ,worried for the babies health, took off her tunic quickly, picked up the baby from the soaked basket and wrapped it around the shivering semi-unconscious baby and ran back to her village. The only thing lighting the room was a stub of a candle. the girl searched the room vigorously for sheets and blankets. She stopped searching when the baby was tightly wound in three blankets of Blue, Green, and a red bed sheet. The seven year old placed the child on her bed and sat down on a chair with her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she said in a sweet soft voice. after a while of watching the baby she slowly feel asleep.

**-four weeks later-**

The green haired kokiri carried her child through the village and everyone who passed her all asked "Are you going to see the Deku tree?" and her answer was always "yes" There was a faint sound of a flutter of magical wings and a a bright light appeared next to her head. this bright light was her fairy, It is said that every kokiri receives a fairy on there seventh birthday from the great Deku Tree. The great Deku tree is the guardian of the kokiri's, It holds a lot of knowledge and it has been around for longer then anyone can remember. The Kokiri walked up the wooden tunnel that led to the Great Deku tree. The girl looked hesitant cause as all Kokiri's know there are a few giant aggressive plants known as deku Baba's.

The Kokiri Crept as silently as she could through the trail that leads to the Great Deku Tree attempting to not to be seen by the plants after a minute of sneaking her way through the forest of sneaking through a monster infested trail she finally got to the clearing with the great deku tree. Saria looked down at her fairy who was staring at the still asleep child.

"Is something wrong? and why are staring at him?" Saria said the fairy who jumped in surpise.

"I just never seen a baby before" The fairy paused and looked at Saria then returned her gaze to the baby. "it's kinda cute." The fairy said glancing up at Saria again.

Saria sighed and let out a light moan of pain. "he's so heavy it's hurting my back" Saria walked down the slope to flat ground infront of the great deku tree and placed her child down on the ground and rubbed her back. "Navi, can you please awaken the Great Deku Tree?" She asked watching the fairy rise into the air.

The fairy ,Navi, was now in front of a very tall tree and old tree. The tree didn't have that crisp Brownness adult trees had. The fairy Muttered a Few words of a different language that is only spoken by Pure creatures nothing related to humans or Hyrulians even the kokiri weren't pure enough they were to closely related to the hyrulians. After the fairy spoke her few words and a three holes seemed to grow on the Deku Tree accompanied by the sound of swaying branches. When the holes finished growing they took the shape of a moustache and two eyes. something you would expect in a four year olds drawing of a tree.

"Which of one of the Kokiri's have awakened me today and what is your need" a deep heavy voice rang out from the tree.

Saria took a step back slightly afraid of the Forest Guardian. "It is me Saria!" she said just loud enough for the deku tree to hear. "and I have taken a child I found five nights ago into my life!"

"A child!" The Deku tree exclaimed with a curious and Surprised voice. "Where could you possibly find a child?"

Saria picked up her child and held him over her head so the deku tree could see him. "I found him out side of Kokiri on the hyrule fields. When I got there I saw a man crouched over the child and when I got close to him I saw he had green skin and a black war horse and took off leaving the baby behind."

The Deku Tree fell silent, It seemed as if everyhthing went silent. After what felt like an hour of silence the deku tree's voice rang out "Saria, the boy you just found is a Hyrulian, not only that but he has the Triforce of courage and well grow up to accomplishing many great deeds. The whole was crouching over this child I have not heard of but I feel a curse coming from the child I'm not exactly sure what the curse is but I think It's a connection between the child and the man. keep all of what I'm saying from the other kokiri's and this child until he gets his first fairy." The deku tree went silent for a few moments

"Also" The tree passed. "You'll have to abandon Navi" Saria and Navi both gasped.

"G-give up navi!" saria yelled surpised. "But I've known Navi for hundreds of years!" saria looked at the gorund and started to cry."

"G-great Deku Tree! W-why does s-saria have to a-a-aban-abondon me? I have done nothing wrong and neither has s-she!" The fairy said also started to cry and flew to saria's side hugging her shoulder. The baby was now on the ground with a confused look on his face.

"I am truly sorry but Navi is needed to Contact the other Deku trees which well take seven or so years and when she returns she well be your child's fairy.

"But why me!" Navi yelled at the deku tree. "Any other fairy would do! Kakiry is even fast then me!" Navi pleaded. "what am I even suppose to tell the other deku trees? That we have a baby?" The deku tree now cut navi off

"That is exactly what you'll tell them! This baby has a prophecy and we must do all we can to fulfill it!" The Great Deku Tree was serious navi nor saria has ever seem him so serious before.

Navi nodded still hugging saria still with tears rolling down her cheek. Saria was still looking at the ground crying so much that if she kept it up hyrule would drown. eventually the great deku tree got them to calm down and They said their good byes and Saria watched the fairy fly off.

Saria walked back to kokiri without her fairy. When she got back to the village a short blond kid ran up to saria. This boy was know as Mido and is the leader of the kokiri's.

"Hey saria! What did the deku tree say? what are you going to do with-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "hey. Where's your fairy?" Saria continued walking ignoring Mido.

* * *

Well there you have it! I hope you like it! review and if your going to criticize it please use constructive criticism!


End file.
